


Inspiración

by yunnmello



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-26
Updated: 2011-04-26
Packaged: 2017-10-18 17:12:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/191260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunnmello/pseuds/yunnmello
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Siente que su sangre huye con esas ensoñaciones, metas, deseos. Mira como aquel hombre se regocija de su sufrimiento. Y sin evitarlo, evoca sus recuerdos, sacando fuerzas para seguir de pie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inspiración

**Author's Note:**

  * For [esciam](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=esciam).



> Para esciam celebrando en la comunidad en LiveJournal de San Drabbletin ^^.

Mientras la sangre brotaba de su boca, escurriendo a través de su barbilla, se retorcía de dolor en el piso, sintiendo un nuevo agujero en su estómago causado por aquel ataque de ese que un día fue su amigo.

Intentaba ponerse de pie, mas la fuerza en sus piernas flaqueaba y ese líquido escapaba de su cuerpo, matándolo con lentitud. Entonces unas lágrimas de humillación nacían en sus ojos, mirando con rabia a aquel hombre que lo observaba con desdén, sonriendo satisfecho.

\- Así que sigues siendo el mismo imbécil de siempre. –dijo con sorna, provocando que la furia contenida del otro saliera en forma de gritos, gritos que nadie escuchó.

No contestó a sus provocaciones; tocaba con miedo ese parte de su cuerpo que se llenaba de sangre, sentía como el aire se instalaba en sus entrañas y dolía como si miles de rayos quemaran su interior.

Al igual que su dignidad.

Le costaba trabajo aceptar que él, que tanto había alardeado que llegaría a ser Hokage, moriría en el intento. Odiaba aceptar que su cuerpo, que había gritado que traería de vuelta a ese que fue su compañero y lo había atacado con seriedad, estaba muriendo.

Veía con claridad como todos y cada uno de sus deseos, sueños y esperanzas se disolvían, huyendo de él a través de su sangre. No podía evitar llorar, agonizar entre la tierra, al desear que estos volvieran. Porque juntos cargaban la fuerza de su alma; y si su alma se iba, no le quedaba nada.

Entonces, la recordó. Su risa alivianada y sus sonrojos habituales le hicieron sonreír con ternura. Invocó sus memorias: el olor de su cabello al amanecer, sus ojos grises mirándolo con amor, sus manos suaves tocando su rostro y sus brazos aferrándose a su pecho con temor en la oscuridad de la noche.

Evocó en su mente ese último respiro que compartió con ella antes de partir a buscar a su amigo. Sus brazos rodeaban el cuerpo de esa dulce mujer, inhalando esa deliciosa esencia de la que su piel era dueña. Su respiración tranquila mientras acariciaba su brazo, y ese murmullo repitiéndole miles de veces esas palabras sagradas:

\- Te amo, Naruto.

Y sorprendentemente, sacó fuerzas y se levantó. Con el chakra del zorro de las 9 colas intentó curarse a sí mismo, aullando de dolor mas sintiendo su alma recuperarse. Forzando a su corazón el recordar con calidez a esa mujer que le había salvado la vida –indirectamente - una vez más.

\- Yo te venceré y, si quieres volver, te acompañaré; si no lo deseas, comprenderé. Porque por lo menos yo si tengo algo por lo que regresar a Konoha y por eso lucharé.

Con dificultad para levantarse, corrió hacía aquel sorprendido hombre, gritando mientras sus manos invocaban un oscuro ataque, sin intenciones de asesinar pero sí de lastimar, sin dejar que esas palabras lo mataran, sin dejar que sus deseos se alejaran.

Ya que por ella, que ya es su inspiración y su todo, seguiría de pie.


End file.
